


Naughty

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Kid Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John learns something about Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Violet Holmes sighed and sat tiredly at the kitchen table. She had just finished tucking her younger son into his childhood bed, an ice pack perched on the lump on his forehead. She frowned at the supplies John was unloading onto the table; not at the supplies themselves, which were no surprise, but at the viciousness with which the usually calm, gentle doctor was slamming down each box of gauze. She didn’t say anything until the plastic bottle of disinfectant bounced and nearly rolled onto the floor.  
  
“John!” she exclaimed, laying a hand on his.  
  
“What?! Oh… oh, Mrs Holmes. I am so sorry.”  
  
“It’s all right.”  
  
“It’s just that he’s gotten me so… ” John suddenly found his extensive vocabulary inappropriate for the situation.  
  
“John, I do know some naughty words,” the older woman admitted, smiling a bit.  
  
“Yes. Well. It’s just having to evacuate the flat, and dealing with the fire brigade, and the owner of Speedy’s was livid, and him refusing to go to A & E, and I had just taken out the stitches from last week…”  
  
“He’ll heal. At least there wasn’t too much water damage. The first time he did an experiment, he flooded half the house,” she responded.  
  
“First time?”  
  
“He was four. On the plus side, that’s three times I’ve gotten to remodel the bathroom.”  
  



End file.
